


Waking Up With Jimin III (Finding a way to tie him down)

by minakim



Series: Waking Up With Jimin [4]
Category: Park Jimin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, F/M, Fetish, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Ongoing storyline, Relationship(s), Restraints, Riding Crops, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Sunbae relationship, work relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minakim/pseuds/minakim
Summary: Chapter 1 is the preface, Chapter 2 is the set-up, Chapters 3 & 4 (will be) the climax (no pun intended) of the story.





	1. If kitchen tables could talk...

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this story concept for a long time. If you read the story before and after (Waking up with Jimin II and V, which I posted months ago), you'll see I hinted at the slightly more kinky nature of this one. Oddly, when the Blood, Sweat and Tears MV was released, I couldn't help but think kinky about a lot of the imagery in the MV. You know you were too... Surely they are trying to kill us! But the timing seems perfect for a little more exploration into kink with Jimin...

The chill in the autumn air must have finally gotten to me. My body reacted to the cold now penetrating the bare skin of my legs and arms. My subconscious-self blindly reached for the bedcovers that I must have pushed away at some point in the night. As my fingers found the edge of the comforter halfway across the bed, my mind slowly registered that the half that should have been occupied by a warm body, was empty.

Did I forget that he had to leave early today? No, I distinctly remember him saying he had the morning free. Ignoring the cold that woke me, I got out of bed and wandered out of my bedroom, clad only in his oversized t-shirt and my comfy boy-short underwear, into the living area of my apartment. The moon light that streamed through the breaks in the drapes covering my windows lit my way well enough to navigate the furnishings. But, those slivers of grey light paled in comparison to the bright blue glow in my kitchen. That glow lit the bare-chested, sweat-pant clad body, and the beautiful face that I was looking for. He was gazing into his hand-held phone screen, leaning against my kitchen counter.

"Oh, there you are Jimin," I said softly, not wanting to startle him.

"Ah, Hi, What are you doing up?" he replied with a little jump of surprise anyway.

"I got cold, and you weren't in bed to warm me up," I pouted. "What are you doing?"

"Ahhhhh. I couldn't sleep. I've got all these work things going through my head, but I don't want to think about them now, so I'm shopping. Actually, I'm shopping for you, well, for us... Come here, I'll show you."

I walked over to him, intrigued. He reached for my hand and pulled me into the comfortable hollow of his body. My back side resting against the warm curve of his chest and hips immediately vanquished any chill that may have remained on my skin. He draped his chin over my shoulder, dotting my cheek with a lingering kiss as he wrapped his arms under mine, draping them across my belly and tilting his phone screen up so we could both see what he was shopping for. As I drank in his warmth and the intoxicating scent that was him, it took me a few moments to register what the website was selling. When he clicked to the home-screen, I finally realized it was an adult toy and fetish shop. I giggled, then I scoffed, then I giggled again.

"Jimin," my voice was a little high and squeaky, "Just what are you shopping for?"

"Hmmmmmm," he hummed as he pressed a smile into my shoulder. "Shall I show you my shopping cart?"

"Yes, please," I lilted almost too enthusiastically for my liking.

He tapped the shopping cart icon and the first image to pop up was a pair of black thigh-high's. "Hmmm, yeah, okay, those are nice, I'd wear those," I offered. His lips nibbled a little against the back of my neck and he scrolled down. Next item, a black and white French Maid's outfit. "Ha," I blurted out, "Not super surprising. Does every guy like that?" I felt his lips roll back and he lightly nipped my skin with his teeth, but said nothing. Scrolling down some more revealed a set of satin ribbon-looking ties and a blindfold. "Ohhhh," I exhaled slowly, "This is interesting...." He licked my neck up to my earlobe and gently bit down midway up the curve of my ear. Then he dragged his teeth back down ending in a clink against my earring. My eyelids flickered and my head craned towards him at his attentions. "Mmmmm, verrrrrrry interesting," I whispered to the night air.

He clicked his phone off before I could see any more, and set it down on the counter. His hands began to roam, feverishly but lightly, over the expanse of my t-shirt covered torso. "Anyway," he began, "I was just looking." I turned my head to try and see his eyes, but it was too dark, so I kissed him slowly along his jawline as he continued to speak. "I think I like you in my t-shirts just as much," he continued. The fingers of his right hand scrabbled their way down from my waist to the top of my thigh and then began to scrunch and pull up what length of shirt was still hanging. His left hand was already cupping my left breast and his fingers were waking my nipple to attention with random pinches and tugs. "But if you're interested... Maybe..."

"Ye," I cut in, "I am interested."

Before I could continue, his lips were on mine, his tongue quickly pushing between my teeth, and I melted into him and his kiss enthusiastically. I tilted my chin up further as my hands wrapped up and angled to grasp Jimin behind his head. Weaving my fingers through his hair to pull him closer, I pulled him deeper into our kiss. His one hand began to creep under the low riding waistband of my boy-shorts as his other continued to torture my nipple with pinching twists that sent my back arching and my ass into his crotch. I felt his firm cock pressing up and twitching, straining through his sweatpants between my thighs. When we eventually broke for air and I mumbled out of breath, "Does the thought of that kind of stuff get you all worked up babe? Do you want to dress me up and tie me down?"

"Ye," he breathed out low and deep, "And you could do the same to me, if you want to..."

"Mmmmm, I see."

Again, he silenced me, pulling me into another long, deep kiss. His plush, full lips enveloped mine and his tongue filled my mouth, twisting its way between my teeth and around my tongue with needy desperation. I dropped my right hand from the grasp I had on his hair and quickly dove between the stretchy waistband of his sweatpants and his firm abdomen. I gripped his hot member in my hand and began to slowly caress his length up and down with gentle squeezes and releases. Jimin moaned into my mouth and the sound and feel of it as it rang through my head made my mind spin and my knees weak. I pulled away for a breath and stopped my hand in a firm grip midway up his shaft. "So while we're on the subject, anything else you want to explore, Jimin-ah?" I gave him a good tight squeeze with my hand in his pants while lightly pulling at the fist-ful of his thick hair contained in the grip of my other hand.

"Unnnnh," he groaned out, flickering his eyelids before answering. "Right now I just want to explore you Sunbae." His lower hand slid all the way down the front of my boy-shorts, curving with my body until his middle finger slid into the slick divide between my legs. I gasped, then hissed a stuttered exhale in response, squeezing down on him with my grip even more. His hand retreated slowly until the tip of his middle finger found my clit and he began to rub it in small circles as he continued, "Do you want to play rough with me Sunbae? Seems we've both been thinking... things... Let's not hold back then... Is that ok with you?" 

"Mmmm, hmmmm," I hummed, partly in agreement, and partly because he was getting me so hot with both his hands and his words, it was all I could manage to say. Truthfully though, I would have said yes to anything he asked at that point.

Quickly and roughly, Jimin pulled the t-shirt up off me then dropped it to the kitchen floor. Grasping my hips in his hands and pushing me, practically lifting me forward, it was but a few hurried steps to the dining table. With a light shove to my shoulders, he had me braced hands down, supporting myself, on the dining table, the tops of my thighs just touching the edge. Coming right up behind me and draping his body over my back, he steadied himself with his left hand grasping my left wrist, pinning it solidly to the cool table surface. His other hand slid up my right arm with the slow, cool glide of a snake, over my shoulder toward the base of my throat. With a controlled squeezing grip up my neck, he grasped my jaw firmly tilting my head back. He brought his mouth, breathing hot and heavy, to my left ear, and with a gravelly voice he said, "Sunbae, you're always the one telling me what to do in the practice room, but here, and now, I want you to do what I tell you, okay? If not, there will be consequences..."

"O-okay," I replied in surprise. This was the first time Jimin had been quite this dominant and controlling. It threw me off, but at the same time it was a real turn on.

"Let's try this then... Call me 'daddy' baby girl." His voice whispered insistently.

Hearing hime call me 'baby girl,' stirred in me something that made both my ears and my very core heat up immediately. But calling him 'daddy,' I wasn't so comfortable with that. A very unsure, "Uhhhhh," escaped my mouth first. "Jimin-ah, no..." Why would he want this, of all things, I wondered. From the outset, surely he knew my being older was enough of an issue that he never brought the subject up. And though he may not realize it, this role-reversal was a roundabout way of bringing it up. It was a subject I didn't want to tackle in our relationship just yet, and certainly not now.

"You said you'd do as I ask." I could almost hear the pout in his voice.

"I am willing to accept the consequences on this one, babe." I added the 'babe' this time to try and soften the blow and I hoped he'd follow through and not let my first 'no' cool him off.

I didn't have to worry for long though. He lifted himself off me and stepping back, pulled my hips away from the edge of the table. His two hands deftly drew my boy-shorts down my hips and thighs far enough that they then slid to the floor of their own accord. Following the sound of him sucking in air between clenched teeth he quickly instructed me to, "Brace yourself." And before I had a moment to do anything more than that, the crack of his hand against the flesh of my bare bottom pierced the silence of the still, cold, dark morning. I felt the sharp sting almost simultaneously, as I let out a yelp and whimper in reaction to the surprise and pain.

Jimin immediately came forward and back-hugged me tightly, burying his face into the messy locks of bed-head hair streaming down my neck. "Are you okay," he asked tentatively, adding, "That came out harder than I thought it would, it even hurt my hand."

"Ye, I'm okay." I managed to choke out, while squeezing out a tear from each eye. "It still stings though..."

He brought a palm to the strike point and gently rubbed his soft hand against me, it felt nice, comforting... "Your skin is so hot where I made contact. I wonder if I made a handprint?" he thought aloud.

"Handprint or not, you made quite an impression," I replied. I leaned back into his hand with a little more pressure and he squeezed my ass in response. My thighs pressed together of their own accord and at that moment I realized just how heated and flushed I'd become. "Unnnnnh, Jimin-ah, I.... uh, I...., God, I'm so hot for you right now."

"Tell me then, what do you want me to do?" he asked coyly.

"I want you to do... what YOU want to do. Surprise me." The words flowed out of me, hoping he would take me up on them.

He moaned in approval and true to my request, he surprised me with a stinging smack to the other side of my ass. I swallowed my cry and moaned in reply. My insides twisted with desire, and all I could think was that I wanted him to fuck me senseless, taking me hard and fast, right then and there. But instead, as he gently massaged the sting away with one hand, with his other hand, he slowly and methodically caressed me everywhere he could reach, touching me gently, as if exploring my body for the first time. He sweetly kissed my shoulder, making his way to the nape of my neck with gentle nibbles and flicks of his tongue. I reached behind myself, one hand grasping at his waist, smoothing my way down his taut hip to his voluptuous ass, latching on with gentle squeezes. My other hand twined its way up his neck and behind his head, fingers combing through his thick hair again and again. We stood, swaying gently together for several minutes, our soft moans and groans the only sounds we could hear as the light grey of autumn dawn lit my apartment.

Taking both my hands in his, Jimin placed them back on the table as he leaned me over with his body. He then pulled away, dragging my hips back with his and I adjusted my legs and feet to support myself. His left hand rested against my left hip as he used his right hand to align his thick and throbbing cock with my wet wanting entrance. I moaned as he slowly and achingly pushed into me. He took his time, and it was all I could do to just stay still and not push back onto him.

"Don't move babe," he instructed as if reading my mind. "I know how bad you want it sunbae," he teased, "I want it too. But I'm going to take it slow, make you wait, until you're begging me to make you come." His voice was soft, seductive, but also wanting; and I could feel the tension rising within him as we both became stirred by his words. He continued, "I want to make it last as long as I can." He seemed to almost choke on those last words, and I couldn't help but feel that he also meant it as a metaphor for our relationship.

He had only partially penetrated me when he began to slowly pull out. Repeating the process, over and over, each time going just a tiny bit deeper, and skillfully pulling back without pulling completely out. "Keep your hands on the table," he hissed when I attempted to reach back and touch him, somewhere, anywhere; but I was denied. Minutes of his skillful slow torture continued and I felt like I would lose my mind if he didn't pick up the pace soon. His hands gripped my hips tightly, controlling every move. I was acutely aware of both our laboured breathing, the long slow moans and groans punctuated by quick breaths in. Hearing his "Aaaahhhhh's" carry through the slowly warming air as the sun rose, was nothing short of heaven to my ears; but the longer it went on, the more torturous my feelings became. Finally, he reached the point where he filled me completely. I couldn't take it anymore and whimpered out, "Please, Jimin-ah, please... faster, harder, make me come, please..."

"Unnnnh. Gladly," he grunted as he swiftly pulled back and then thrust into me fully. "Unnnnnh. I can't believe you held out so long! It was killing me!" he chuckled as he began to set a pace to his thrusts.

"Aaaahhhh," I half moaned, half giggled as I began to move my hips to his rhythm, wanting to help create more force, more friction, just more...

Jimin's arms enveloped me as he pressed his body against mine. I pushed my palms harder into the table, attempting to support the both of us and also try and stop the rhythmic squeaking the table legs were making against the floor. He whispered in my ear, "I'm so close babe. What about you?"

"Yeah, almost..." I uttered as I arched my back. Leaning down toward the table surface a bit more and tipping my hips and ass higher, I felt him hit just the right spot and I mewled for him. In response, Jimin lifted himself off my back, and grabbing my hips once again, thrust hard and deep, groaning as he did so. A few more repetitions, then my legs shook, I felt my insides squeezing down on him, my mind went blank and all I saw was the quicksilver darkness behind my eyelids as I came, strong and hard, shivering and screaming out his name. Seconds later, following a few more deep thrusts with his strong fingers digging into my hipbones; Jimin groaned long and loud as he collapsed onto my back hugging me tightly, his body contracting around mine as his high subsided. 

Thin little rays of early morning sunshine were now poking through the gaps in my window coverings. A few golden streams fell upon our damp bodies, creating a glistening sheen that we both admired as we finally maneuvered ourselves face to face for the first time since I walked into the previously dark kitchen. I looked up into his glittering dark eyes and they were smiling back at me. He brought a hand to cup my face and caressed my cheek with his thumb. I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck and planted a kiss of satisfaction onto his moist pulse-line. "Let's shower and go back to bed," I suggested. 

"Ye. I can probably fall asleep now," Jimin replied. "I have to be at work by ten though, so I'd better set an alarm," he said as he turned to pick up his phone from the kitchen counter. I was already making my way to the bathroom when I heard him laugh out loud behind me, "I hope you're not planning on going to the sauna or showering in the locker room at work today because my handprints are clear as day on your fine ass!"

I groaned across the room, glaring over my shoulder at him. "Park Jimin, you'd better watch out, because I'm going to get you back!"

The wheels were already turning in my head. Fueled by what he'd shown me online and what had taken place this morning, I was forming a plan... I'd work out the details later, but right now all I could thing of was taking a nice hot shower and falling asleep in Jimin's arms. While the morning started out with me waking up alone, it was going to end with me, happily, waking up with Jimin.

to be continued...


	2. The Set-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin has no idea what he's in for...

A couple of weeks passed before we were able to get together again. Unlike past intervals of time that we had spent apart, when the days seemed to drag by, and the nights felt even longer; these two weeks flew by as I secretly prepared, searched for and purchased the items I had in mind. My emotions ran an ebb and flow of excitement, giddiness and a little apprehension. There had been moments when Jimin and I ran into each other at work; times when I couldn't maintain eye-contact with him without breaking into a smirk or my face flushing red and I'd make an excuse to turn away to regain my composure. I hoped he had no idea what was up.

I had everything prepared and thought out. All we needed was the opportunity for both of our schedules to open up some coinciding free time so we could get together. Finally the day came. It was Friday and I was on my way home from work and received a text from Jimin. He was wrapping up early, the guys were going to get dinner, and then they had the next day free until after lunch. He would be over around 10 pm. Perfect!

When he knocked on the door at 10:15, everything was ready. I opened the door for him wearing an oversized sweatshirt and leggings, my hair still slightly damp from my shower. Welcoming him in to my light-dimmed apartment, I wrapped my arms around his neck and planted a warm lingering kiss on his lips. "Mmmmm, I like this," he mumbled into my ear as he slipped his shoes off and stepped out of the foyer into the living room. Other than the dimmed lights, there was nothing visible that should have aroused any suspicions.

Taking Jimin's hands in mine, I walked backwards pulling him further into the room. "How was dinner with the guys?" I inquired while discreetly eyeing him up and down; naughty thoughts of the evening ahead swirling through my mind.

Following my steps, cutely cocking his head to the side, Jimin replied, "Ah, fine, but all I could think about was coming to see you. I didn't really eat much. Even Tae noticed I seemed distracted. Namjoon-hyung covered for me and said he and I were going back to the studio to work tonight. He was already planning on being gone all night anyway. So it won't be suspicious if I'm gone too. It's been great that he knows about us and is good at keeping secrets..."

"True," I said, pausing near the sofa. "I was nervous about him knowing at first, but he's turned out to be very understanding and helpful." I looked up into his smiling eyes, "Hey, I'm really happy you have tonight free and you chose to spend it with me..." 

"Are you kidding me? All I could think about for the last two weeks was you. And the last time we were together. I couldn't wait to tell you once I heard we'd have a little time off." He stepped closer, our bodies almost touching, but not quite. I was already yearning for his touch. He cupped my face in his hands and brought his full, soft lips to mine. Gently he pressed into me with lips and body, teasing. His hands ghosted down my back resting on my hips as his lips brushed the surface of my lips, slowly applying pressure then retreating as he angled his head from side to side. I ached to pull him closer, but I settled for lightly grabbing hold of the hem of his shirt. After what seemed like a very long minute, we were both breathing heavily, neither one of us willing to succumb fully to our desires just yet. I brought my hands to his chest, and with a measure of willpower, gently pushed him away. His lips immediately turned into an adorable pout.

"I'm glad to see you're in a playful mood tonight," I said with a smirk. I reached behind a pillow on the sofa pulling out a silver box wrapped with a black ribbon. "This is for you," I smiled, holding it out for him to take. 

His pout turned into a heart-warming smile, which was equally adorable. "Wha...?" he began.

I cut him off saying, "Go take a shower, it's been a long day. Open it in there, after your shower (I emphasized 'after'), you'll see..."

He took the box and made his way to the bathroom. Looking back over his shoulder at me, he gave me a wink as he brushed his thick bangs back, then he disappeared through the doorway closing the door behind him. 

Immediately I rushed to my bedroom to change. Though Jimin enjoyed taking long showers, I still had a bit of work to do to get ready before he came out. I stripped off my comfy clothes and began my transformation. Layer one, tricky, but I'd put it on a few times for "practice" so while it took some time, I wasn't in a panic over it. Layer two, not so tricky, but a little cumbersome. Hair, pulled up into a slick ponytail, then wrapped around into a bun and fastened with a sleek black hair pin. A little extra eyeliner, smoky shadow, and mascara for drama. Sheer red, strawberry-kissed glossy lips. Finally the black thigh-highs followed by over-the-knee black stiletto boots. Outfit completed, I had just a couple of things to set out.

I stashed an item for later use under a sofa cushion and brought out the second box of surprises placing it on my coffee table. Just then, I heard the shower turn off, so I excitedly took my seat to wait for Jimin to emerge. I sat in the very chair that Jimin would soon be occupying, so I snuggled into it, reassuring myself that it would be comfortable (even though I'd already "tested" it a dozen or so times in the past several days). Yes, it would be perfect. The chair was tightly upholstered, soft but not too squishy. Nothing you sank into when you sat down; it was supportive and sturdy. Yes, that would be important. (I heard the hair dryer click on and start to whirr through the bathroom door.) My arms draped over and around the low back of the chair as I contemplated it some more. It was rounded and wide enough that you could curl up in it if you wanted to. My fingers walked down the armrests, they were slim and also upholstered, sticking out from it's rounded frame like little arms slightly curved as if ready to hug. (The hum of the hairdryer in the other room ceased.) I crossed my legs, squeezing my thighs together in anticipation. The chair was low to the ground, so you could sink back in it and still have your feet comfortably on the floor. It's four legs tapered to the floor making it look like a caricature of a creature. It was a funky modern chair that I'd fallen in love with and immediately purchased when I was first furnishing my apartment. If tonight went as planned, I might possibly come to love the chair even more.

The click of the doorknob turning snapped me out of my thoughts and I instinctively stood up to greet him...


	3. Silk and Leather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd wrap it up with Chapter 3, but I just couldn't. Chapter 4, on it's way...!

The sound of his soft footsteps preceded him down the short hallway. I was practically giddy with anticipation. My stomach knotted and my heart beat quickened, but I maintained my exterior composure. He was a vision as he stepped into the room. His face was obscured as he was still gazing down tying the belt of the black silk robe that I'd given him. It hung open slightly exposing a sliver of his toned chest. The matching black silk pajama bottoms swayed beautifully with each step. I found myself holding my breath for a moment as I took him all in.

"Sunbae," he began (still looking down, finishing the bow at his waist), "Thank you, this is such a nice gift, and it feels amaz..." His word trailed off as he finally looked up and saw me. Stopping in his tracks, his mouth hung open on his last unfinished word.

I'd hoped to have this exact effect on him. I silently breathed a sigh of relief and allowed a smirk to come to my lips. "Like it?" I asked as I took a step towards him.

He nodded in silent agreement still staring with lips parted in a little "O."

"I thought this was a little step up from a French Maid's outfit, don't you think?"

Again another silent nod, but he finally brought his lips together, slowly sticking his tongue out and licking them before breaking into a wicked smile.

"It's a little anime inspired I think. A mix of Victorian, with the corset and choker neckline, but fun also, it being short in front and longer and ruffled in the back. I liked that it was all black too and..." I stopped as he suddenly moved, taking a step towards me closing the last bit of distance between us. "I'm rambling, I..." He quickly brought a hand to the small of my back and the other to the back of my neck. Pulling me in to him firmly, he kissed me, hard and needy. I kissed him back with just as much want. But, I had a plan for how I wanted the evening to go, and I wasn't about to let it get side tracked. I eased out of the kiss and slowly out of his tight hold. Stepping backwards, gently pulling him with me, I whispered huskily into his ear, "Wait, Jimin-ah, come over here."

I took his hand and led him to the armchair, positioning him standing with his back to the chair. I took a pause to drink him all in again with my eyes. Looking him up and down slowly, I wanted him to know I was enjoying this, enjoying him... Finally stopping my gaze once back eye to eye, I rested my fingertips lightly at the front of his robe tie. Not losing eye contact I spoke. "First, babe, we'll be getting rid of these." My fingers moved between the folds of his robe to the drawstring at the waist of his pajama bottoms. I slowly pulled at one end of the tie with one hand, as I held the center of the bow with the other. My fingers curled just under the edge of the waistband, grazing the soft, delicate flesh below his belly button. "While you look great in these, you won't be needing them for now." With the bow undone, I loosened the waistband and let the garment fall to the ground in a pool of black at his feet.

He stepped out of them and gently nudged the silky fabric to the side as his eyes stared into mine, not glancing away for a second. I raised an eyebrow as I smirked at him. The unspoken understanding that I was in charge tonight seemed to register on his face.

"Sit down," my tone was inviting, but firm. He adjusted the robe more tightly around him and sat back into the chair. Looking up at me, he shook his head in amusement and his fringe of bangs swayed over his forehead as he gave me a sexy squinty smile. I bit my lower lip and let it slowly slide free as I leaned down and slightly toward him, picking up his pajama bottoms and placing them on the adjacent sofa. His gaze followed me as I reached behind the closest sofa pillow and pulled out a square silver box tied with a black ribbon. Turning back towards Jimin, I straddled his legs with mine, kneeling on the chair and sitting down upon his knees. "This is also for you, well, for us.." 

He took the box I placed in his hands, pulled the ribbon free and removed the top. Sitting amongst a swirl and tangle of black satin was a leather choker collar with a round silver charm engraved with his name. He fondled the charm between his fingers, his thumb caressing the engraving. "Does this make me your pet?" he inquired as he peered up at me through his shag of bangs. 

"Only if you want to be," I replied. He grinned back at me, nodded, and held the collar out for me to take. I undid the small silver buckle and draped the leather strap around his neck and fastened it in front. "Does that feel okay?" I asked as I admired the charm, stroking it between my own thumb and index finger. He nodded again as he suddenly grabbed my wrist in a strong grip, commanding my attention back to his eyes.

"I guess you own me now." He winked and gave me a smirk that made me want to kiss it right off his face, but I restrained myself.

I drew his attention back to the box he still held in his other hand. "There's more..." He released my wrist and his fingers drew out the long strands of black satin that swirled in the box.

"Hmmmm, what's...," he began. 

But I'd already pulled one long length free from the tangle and was running it through the palm of my hand when I interrupted him. "I think you know, you'd picked them out after all.... But let me show you." I took his left hand in mine and rested it near the end of the armrest of the chair. Pushing back the sleeve of his robe just above his elbow, I began a criss-cross wrapping of his arm to the chair's armrest from elbow to wrist, ending in a pretty bow tied at the back of his hand. The entire time he watched the process, spellbound and speechless. "I think you see where this is going," I paused for a moment to enjoy the smile of amusement spreading across his face. "But now that you know, I still want to keep it interesting..."

I pulled out the wider length from the remaining strands and rose up on my knees bringing my corset-enhanced chest sensuously close to Jimin's face. I giggled as I leaned in even further, draping the blindfold over his eyes and reaching around the back of his head to tie it in place. "This shouldn't feel too unfamiliar to you," I joked. I felt his hot breath as he exhaled a laugh of his own. "You're being such a tease," he tsked, being extra breathy with every word, knowing I would feel his heat on by breasts. My spine tingled as the goosebumps on my chest rose in response. 

"Don't think you can distract me Jimin, I can also feel your right hand creeping up under my skirt." His hand slowly retracted and his full lips formed a peachy pout that I ever-so-lightly allowed my exposed decolletage to brush up against. "No touching for you, not for a while..." I sat back, secured his right arm to the right armrest with another length of criss-crossed satin. I then removed myself from Jimin and the chair to tie his ankles to the two front chair legs. "You okay," I asked. He nodded yes. "Can you see?" He shook his head no. "Beautiful," I exclaimed, both praising my work and the sight before me all at once. 

I set the empty box down on the nearby coffee table and reached under the sofa cushion to retrieve one more "party favor." I hoped this wasn't going too far, but the spanking he introduced weeks ago had peaked my interest in trying out the use of a riding crop. I smacked the palm of my hand with the flat leather edge a few times and noticed Jimin jump slightly at the sound. His smirk wavered with uneasiness for a moment and he bit his lower lip as I'm sure his mind raced to figure it out.

I stood in front of Jimin and placed the flat leather edge of the crop gently at the base of his throat, his body instantly tensed. As I dragged the end of the crop down the front of his chest, opening his robe down to the tie at his waist, I asked, "Do you have an idea what this is babe?"

"Mmmmhmmm," he shook his head up and down.

I continued my questioning, "Do you know what I'm going to do with it?" 

He slowly tilted his head to one side as I began to circle the chair, dragging the crop around his torso, using it to ease the robe off his shoulders as I walked around him. "Do you? Know?" I asked again as I leaned in to whisper it his raised ear.

"Ani..," his voice caught as I'd completed circling him and uncovered most of his upper body. The black silk of his robe draped at his elbows and half-way down his back. I was lightly pressing the tip of the crop into his right pec just above his nipple as I noticed his fingers beginning to slowly grip and release at the ends of the arm-rests. I escalated my pressing of the crop into a light tapping of the end of the crop against the pale expanse of his taut pec before I gently flicked his nipple down and up again with the leather. His nipple hardened and his breath hitched in response. I changed my stance and position to both see and control my movements better; with a swift flick of my wrist, I brought the end of the crop down on his nipple and back up in a flash. Immediately following the smack of leather on skin; Jimin inhaled sharply with an audible gasp.

I leaned in and licked up and across his pec and nipple with my tongue and I felt him shudder. "You okay babe?"

"Ye," he groaned in a tone that made my knees weak.

I brought the crop back to the middle of his chest, and circling around him in the opposite direction I dragged the end lightly up to his shoulder, around and across the top of his back (I noticed his head slowly tipping and circling back following the lead of the crop, his lips parted slightly as he breathed heavily), and over to his other pec. This time, without warning, I cracked the crop against his other nipple. The sound he made, somewhere between a moan and a yelp, "Ahhnuuuh," rang through the air and sent shivers through my spine.

I dropped to my knees, leaned in and massaged his hard and now-blushing nipple with my tongue. Slowly, I began to kiss and drag my tongue down his now-very breathy, heaving torso; encouraged by his low moans of approval. I reached his waist and undid the tie of his robe, slowly pushing the black silk folds aside allowing my fingers to gently drag and tickle him out to his hips as I exposed him completely.

The sight of his hard cock made me hum, "Mmmmmm," in approval and arousal. I ached to feel his thickness pushing into me; to move with and against each other creating the best kind of friction; to moan in each other's ears and to have him fill me and make me shudder in ecstasy. But there was still more to do before I would be satisfied in that way. I wanted to bring him to the edge, keep him guessing, make him want me, make him beg for more.


	4. Release

I looked up at Jimin's face to find his brow furrowed and his lips parted as he inhaled and exhaled slowly, laboriously, waiting with anticipation in the quiet of the late night. Allowing the seconds to tick by, I said nothing. The silence became almost deafening. I drank in the sight of him before me, letting my gaze slowly descend from his black silk blindfolded eyes, again to his lips - pink and rosy, further downward to his gently heaving pale chest and then his adorable belly button, and finally back to where I started.

I leaned back resting my weight into the heels of my boots and pressed myself to standing. I noticed Jimin tilt his head slightly, as if hoping to better catch a sound that would give him a clue as to what would happen next. He was indeed being a good pet. I brought the end of the crop to his left knee and circled his kneecap a few times with a light touch. He remained still and silent, allowing the sides of his mouth to just slightly curl into a little smile. Dragging the crop further up the inside length of his leg slowly, I noticed he shuddered slightly as it reached the more sensitive and delicate flesh of his inner thigh. I paused there a moment to both tickle and admire his thigh and had to curb my rising desire to touch him with my own hands. He began to grin again, but immediately took in a gasp as I teased his balls with a gentle sweep of the end of the crop.

I drew the end of the crop slowly and teasingly down the inside of his other thigh to his right knee, then all the way back around again. Jimin groaned softly and shifted in the chair, sitting up just a little taller.

"You're playing along so nicely baby," I cooed. 

"Well," he gulped, "You're keeping it interesting sunbae. But, would I have had a choice anyway?"

"I suppose you could have put up a little resistance," I teased, "But that might have foiled my plans, and then I'd be really disappointed and I might have to punish you."

"Oh, really? And what would you do to punish me?"

"Well, if I had the crop in hand, I might have to do this..." And with a quick flick of my wrist, I smacked the inside of his right thigh.

Jimin hissed in a sharp breath of air through his teeth. Though I saw his brow crease, after the initial wince, a smirk crossed Jimin's face as he sexily tilted his head to one side.

"Ohhhhh?" I exhaled with an questioning tone. "Was that not hard enough to feel like punishment? Maybe, I'd have to do it again then?" I quickly hit his left inner thigh with a little more force.

Jimin jumped within the confines of his bindings and let out a yelp. His chest heaved with his now deepened breathing and his lips remained parted as one side curled into a smirk. I took note of the two red welts beginning to blossom on his thighs. "Is this how you'd train me as your pet?" he inquired, now panting.

"No Jimin. I'd never want to train you to behave a certain way." I leaned in bringing my mouth to his ear whispering, "Where's the fun in that?"

I placed my left index finger at the center of Jimin's plush lower lip and traced my way down; over the smooth curve of his chin, the soft length of his neck, the firm ripples of his chest and abs, the lean dimple that was his belly button, then lower and beyond until I cradled his rock-hard erection in my hand. Lightly stroking his length up and down a few times, he moaned sweetly as I hummed my own sounds of delight in his ear.

"Life is an adventure babe," I softly spoke. Slowly pushing myself away from him again, I said, "Half the fun is not always knowing what's going to happen next..." And as I cradled his cock in my palm, I brought the crop down with a "crack" dead center across his thickness. He yelled out "Ahhh Unnnhhh!" as it sprang out of my grip. Dropping the crop on the floor and myself to my knees, I took his twitching dick in my hands and brought my tongue to his tip. I felt him shiver at the touch. Looking up at him, his face still bore an element of shock and the confusion of experiencing simultaneous pain and pleasure. I decided at that point to reach up and remove his blindfold at last. "Here baby, I'll let you watch," I purred as I pulled the tie and slid the length of silk from his head, and let it snake down his torso to the floor. 

He shook his hair from his eyes as he blinked them several times adjusting his vision. I couldn't read the look on his face and I wondered if I had gone too far; but thought it best not to ask at this point. Instead, I kept my gaze locked with his and slowly began to take his head between my lips. My tongue lavished his length with strokes of attention as I moved, taking him in deeper, changing angles, applying pressure and release. Jimin began to moan and groan. He closed his eyes and arched his head back, chin lifted to the sky. As I continued, he began to cautiously lift his hips to press into me further, his breathing becoming more erratic as the seconds progressed. I hoped it felt good enough that he'd forgive me, but it wasn't my plan to end it here; so I slowed my movements, easing up on the pressure and finally released him to the cool night air.

Jimin whined a little as he lifted his head to look at me. I was already up and turning to sit between his knees, my back towards him, the ruffles of my skirt filling his lap, looking like waves upon a black sea. I turned my head over my shoulder to face him. "I'm going to need your help with something." I brought a hand to the back of my neck and found the end of the zipper on my dress. Looped through the metal end was a length of ribbon, about 10 centimeters long with a knot at the end. "Hold the end of this between your teeth for me please?" 

Jimin opened his mouth and bit down on the ribbon with the knot securely behind his teeth. I leaned forward, began to slowly stand and pull away. My dress opened up and began to slip off my body as the the zipper slid down just beyond the corseted waist to below my hips. When the zipper reached its end, Jimin dropped the ribbon from his lips. I let the dress fall to the floor, scooted it aside with a foot, and turned around to face a wide-eyed Jimin gnawing at his lower lip.

He looked me up and down with an obviousness that showed his appreciation for what he saw. "Oh, fuck, sunbae..." his voice trailed off.

What I wore was little more than a web of 3-centimeter wide black leather straps connected at various points to steel rings forming more of an outline of undergarments than actually covering anything at all. It was basically a bondage harness, but in this case, Jimin was the one still under bondage. I was feeling like that needed to end soon though. His gaze alone made me crave his touch. As if reading my mind, he pleaded in a low, husky voice, "Please release me. I wanna touch you so bad." 

"I was thinking I'd do just that babe," I replied. Leaning forward, I undid the tie on his right arm. Once it was free, I attended to his ankles while he freed his own left arm. Restraints undone, he reached forward gently grasping my chin between his thumb and index finger and guided me up into his lap. Bringing our lips together, we melted into each other with fiery passion. 

As we kissed, I began to tease him by rubbing up against his dick with my wet, wanting pussy. I barely let him enter me and then pulled away. He groaned in frustration, gently biting down on my lower lip. I teased him a few more times like this until he finally growled, "Enough." With both hands, he grasped the leather straps that ran across my back, and swiftly pulled me down, sinking himself into me completely. We moaned into each other's mouths, the sound reverberating to our very core. We began to move with and against each other, rocking our bodies together, our pleasure building as we became one. 

His hands moved down my back, tracing the outline of the straps, tickling my skin through the metal rings, and finally firmly cradling my ass in his grip. He stood up, holding me. I wrapped my stiletto boot-covered legs around his hips. In two quick steps he had me laying down on my sofa, my hands pinned over my head, as he looked down at me with a heavy stare and a barely-there smirk that made my insides twist in the best possible way. With the finesse of a dancer, he shrugged off the silk robe that now barely hung on at his elbows. He grabbed my wrists again, keeping them pinned to the sofa. Jimin closed his eyes, leaned forward and kissed me as he thrust deep inside me. My back sprang into an arch at the intensity of what I felt, my head tipped back jerking me out of our kiss. His lips found my neck and he lavished it with bites, nips and suction that I feared would leave lasting marks. But I was carelessly lost in the moment and so was he. 

His mouth trailed down the center of my chest, kissing my skin between the criss-cross of leather. He released my wrists from his grip. Cupping one of my breasts in his palm he playfully pinched my nipple while taking the other in his mouth, torturing it with teeth, lips and tongue. I squirmed and writhed beneath him. I pressed into his round ass with the backs of my heels, encouraging each thrust deeper. "Unnnnhhh," Jimin groaned, "I'm close babe, what about you?"

"Yeah, me too," I breathily exhaled. "Lift your arms for a second." He did. I swung my legs around hooking them onto his shoulders. He took a moment to slide his hands down the slick leather boots from my ankles to my knees, then sank his palms into the cushions at my sides. He closed his eyes and thrust into me hard and deep. I raised my hands overhead, finding anchoring against the sofa's armrest. "Come on babe, let's do it," I moaned.

In my position, I couldn't do much more than brace myself against his relentless thrusts. He was hitting me just right and I let him know it as I purred his name over and over. 

His hips began to stutter as his breath caught between his own 'mmmmm's and 'ahhhhh's. 

I tilted my hips upwards, slightly altering the angle, and that was all it took. The wave of ecstasy hit me and rippled through my entire body as I trembled beneath him. Tiny tremors shook me as every muscle in my body contracted in pleasure. As my insides squeezed down on him, he reached his own climax; his body pulsing into mine in a rhythm that began with a rapid cadence and slowed until he finally came to rest on top of me burying his face in my neck.

His hot breath bathed my neck and shoulder in moist warmth. I ran my fingers through his thick hair affectionately. "You alright?" I inquired. 

He chuckled, kissed my shoulder, and pressed himself up onto his elbows. His beautiful face hovered just inches above mine as we stared into each other's eyes. "Yeah," he laughed, "You really surprised me tonight sunbae." His eyes squinted as he shook his hair to tickle my nose as he laughed again. His fingers began to trace and play absentmindedly with the leather straps about my chest. "I may have to find a better use for this than just decoration for your body.... mmmm, and next time I get to be the one in charge of the crop and the ties."

"So there's going to be a next time?" I cheekily inquired.

"Most definitely," was his firm reply.

\------------------------------

I don't know when that "next time" will be or what the future holds in store for us. So many unknowns in this relationship of ours. Secrets, taboos, obstacles, adventures... I was glad this one adventure ended well. Who knows what the next adventure will bring? One thing I do know however, is that tomorrow morning, we're both going to be a little sore but, it'll all be worth it because I'll be waking up with Jimin.


End file.
